


Homestuck AI Smut

by 4llFather



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Futanari, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4llFather/pseuds/4llFather
Summary: Found an AI that will auto complete a prompt you give it with decent detail. So, here's smut written by an AI. I have no idea if this'll continue on, so feel free to ask for more and submit your own prompts! The titles of chapters will be the prompt.https://talktotransformer.com/ << AI (It does more than smut)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Homestuck AI Smut

Jade Harley stroked her cock, moaning to herself as the waves of pleasure hit her like a freight train. She had a strong feeling that this was what she needed to feel, and her body responded to that feeling with an explosion of heat. "This is it." Jade said softly, and she pressed harder and harder into her own orgasm. She clenched her muscles tightly, her body reacting to the orgasmic buildup and releasing. She groaned and cried out as her body shot hot cum all over her crotch. Jade was panting, still thrusting hard into her own orgasm as her eyes closed. She continued to thrust her hips, feeling her legs start to shake. It was all she could do to keep from falling over and passing out. She was a mess, and she needed it to stop. Her orgasm subsided, leaving her feeling satisfied, even euphoric. She leaned back, rubbing her body with her fingers. She had no idea what she was doing, but she couldn't stop herself. She kept rubbing, her fingers rubbing against her inner thighs, her inner thighs, rubbing, rubbing, rubbing. Her hips began to jiggle, and she started to squirm. She reached down and put her palm over her pussy, rubbing her fingers up and down her slit, and then she let them slide between her legs. As her fingers slid around her clit, her toes curled under and she started to thrust her hips, thrusting her crotch back against her hand. She had her thumb on her clit and a finger on her lips, and she was rubbing her clit against her thumb, fingers, and lips in earnest. Her pussy juices were gushing down over her hand and over her thumb, and she was moving them in circles. Her tongue was running around the tip of her hand, while the other one was lapping the juices.

"I'm cumming!" She said.

And she was. She let out a long cry that sounded like a dog's bark. It lasted for a long time, but then she started moaning, and the sounds were more like a woman's moan than a dog's. Her voice was getting deeper, and she started to move her hands up and down her stomach.

"Fuuuuuuuuck," she moaned. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

As if that wasn't enough, she started to pant as well. It was the first time she had been this horny in weeks. She wanted to fuck so bad that she couldn't hold back anymore. She needed to cum so bad that she couldn't stand up and push her hips further. She needed to cum so bad that she started to moan again, harder this time.

She moaned louder, as if she was telling her boyfriend to fuck her. She moaned so loud that it shook the trees next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all thought. Was this good? Should I do more? This was pretty fun in my opinion.


End file.
